She's A Boy
by We'remiracle
Summary: Sólo porque se comportara y viestiera como un chico, no quería decir que fuera uno. Isabella no lo sabía, aun que su subconciente se lo repetia a gritos. Edward estaría encantado de demostrárselo. Ed&Bell.
1. Prefacio

**She's a boy**

_We're miracle_

**Prefacio.**

**

* * *

**

_«Era demasiado fácil fingir,_

_cerrar los ojos y no sentir»_

_

* * *

_

Las lágrimas de rabia me inundaron los ojos y tuve que morderme los labios para no echarme a llorar en ése preciso instante, intentando refrenar un poco mi espantosa manía, pero no podía evitarlo. No es que fuera la mejor chica del mundo, ni la más guapa, pero me sentía femenina a su lado, quizá porque era tan caballero, tan educado, y yo no me lo merecía en lo más mínimo. Sino se me examinaba bien, ni siquiera se notaba que era mujer —y eso ya es decir—. Me tragué como pude el nudo en mi garganta, pero tenía las pestañas húmedas y los puños apretados. No tardarían demasiado en volver, y aquí estaría yo, esperándolas.

Y de pronto, con una perfecta sincronización, la razón de mi furia y de mi dolor volvió frente a mis ojos igual que si alguien lo hubiera programado así.

_«Se va a un internado...»_

¿Cómo se atrevía?, preguntó una voz en mi cabeza. Más lágrimas intentaron atisbar por mis ojos, pero me negué terminantemente. Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos mucho, mucho tiempo, y que él tendría la paciencia suficiente como para soportar que yo no supiera bien cómo demonios decirle que lo adoraba... sólo que era un poco difícil para alguien que creció sintiéndose como un chico. Apreté la mandíbula, furiosa. No podía irse, no podía. Y, si siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la posibilidad, lo golpearía. Aunque tuviera que decir las palabras que había jurado no decir —cosa de chicos y sus traumas, por supuesto—, él no se iría y yo no terminaría con el corazón partido en dos.

Mientras me daba media vuelta y la gorra que llevaba a todas partes caía de mi cabeza, me pregunté en un atisbo de consciencia limpia y clara cuánto tardaría en llegar a él para detenerlo de dejarme definitivamente.

No podía ser mucho. Y, sí así era, me encargaría personalmente de que las cosas cambiaran. Después de todo, justo como él me había dicho una vez, yo era una chica lista.

* * *

Comentarios Autoras:

+ **Mistakeland**: Más les vale apresiarlo porque Jellybelly presiona. Y eso que dijo que éramos nuestro propio boss. Que estafa, ¿verdad?

**+ Chokehold:** Ojalá les haya gustado y colaboren con nuestro sustento. Un hermoso y calorico Rewie :). (Y eso de Boss es mentira. Publicidad engañosa. Ustedes saben, guys)


	2. La chica chico

**She's A Boy**.

_We're Miracle  
_

**La chica-chico.**

**

* * *

**

_«Y era muy fácil pensar así_

_Por que de esa manera nací__»_

_

* * *

_

Nuestra sala de estar estaba repleta de olores viscosos, humo de cigarrillos baratos, fútbol americano y espermatozoides. Sin contar, por supuesto, los gritos de victoria que mi padre pegaba cada vez que su equipo favorito metía un gol por el ESPN.

Emmett era el encargado de pedir las innumerables cantidades de pizza para esta amena velada familiar, junto con amigos, primos, tíos y extraños citadinos amigos de mi padre por parte de su trabajo.

Aún así, mi estomago gruñía sonoramente – para mis oídos – pero para los demás, parecía algo así como un 'extraño bufido' de mi parte. Todos los hombres estaban concentrados a esa magnifica televisión plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas, menos a mi hambruna.

— ¡Emmett! — Gruñí, después de media hora de agonizante dolor estomacal — ¡Pide de una vez por todas las malditas pizzas!

— ¡Shh! — Silencio mi hermano mayor, moviendo la mano teatralmente, luego, después de varios murmullos más de hombres descerebrados mi hermano hablo con voz robótica — Pídelas tú.

— ¡Te tocaba a ti, _asshole_! — Le reclamé.

Otros murmullos de enfados se escucharon en mi sala de estar de varios espermatozoides, dando su negativa a mi voz femenina.

Role los ojos y me levante pesadamente de mi sofá favorito. Camine hacia la cocina y levante el teléfono que se posaba en la pared, cerca del refrigerador, mientras marcaba los números que me sabía desde que tenia uso de razón.

El teléfono repiqueteo tres veces y la voz nasal de Hayley me saludo.

— ¿Qué tal, Bell?

— Bien, ¿Tú, Hayley?

— ¿Lo de siempre o no?

— Si, solo que doblega las porciones de pizza y agrégales más pan de ajo, hay un exceso de _homo erectus_ en mi sala de estar con cinco litros de cerveza demás — Bromeé. Hayley rió sonoramente detrás del teléfono.

— Gabe estará allá en veinte minutos. — Concluyo Hayley.

— Gracias, Hayley.

— Adiós.

Colgué.

La paz no duro ni un minuto cuando de nuevo, los gritos victoriosos de mi hermano y mi padre retumbaban en toda la sala y otros tantos, enojados y gruñones, ornamentaban la tan gloriosa patada de algún futbolista.

— Me debes veinte, Billy — Canto mi padre, con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en su rostro.

Billy gruño, mientras metía su arrugada y morena mano a sus vaqueros, en busca de aquel dinero, que al final de la jornada, estaría tal cual guardados en sus blue jeans.

— Jake, ya sabes lo que significa — Sonrió Emmett, mientras posaba su grandota mano en el hombro moreno de mi mejor amigo. El gruño – Quizás, era parte de familia gruñir de la misma manera que su padre – y extendió el puñado de billetes a mi hermano.

— Sabes que los vas a perder al final — Menciono él, aborrecido.

— Pero ahora, el sentimiento es genial. ¡Patearle el culo a Jacob black! — Grito de alegría, acompañado con uno de los pasitos gracioso que vio en _youtube_.

— Bell, ¿Pediste la pizza? — Pregunto mi padre, cortando aquella patética acotación de mi hermano.

— Viene en camino. — Asentí, mientras me tiraba encima de mi sofá y tomaba un poco de Coca-cola.

Después de media hora de chillidos, pitidos, pifias, gritos de victoria, apuestas, humo barato y subidas de volumen cuando el comentarista gritaba gol. Llego santo Gabe con las pizzas.

Apenas toco el timbre de la puerta, yo ya abría esta con todo el dinero recaudado para semejante cantidad de comida. Gabe sonrió detrás de veinte cajas de pizzas, tres bolsas de alitas de pollo, diez litros de Coca-cola y cinco paquetes de sal.

— Tienes visitas — Resumió, contento de su afirmación.

Tome las cajas en silencio, Gabe era el repartidor de pizzas más patético de _pizza hut_ que he conocido. ¿Nunca se cansaba de mirarme el trasero cuando me daba vuelta con el pedido en la mano?. Por suerte, Charlie también se había dado cuenta de su 'infalible técnica' mira-traseros.

— Hey, Gabe, ¿Cómo estas? — Pregunto mi padre, con tono casual, pero hasta Emmett se daba cuenta que su tono mal actuado era de ira y cólera.

El pobre Gabe se envaro de un salto en el marco de la puerta, tenso y nervioso.

— Bien s-señor — Comento el rápidamente, rogando a todos los santos que entregara rápidamente el vuelto y se largara en la motocicleta conduciendo a todo lo que daba el trasto.

Fugazmente, llegue al marco de la puerta. Amablemente empuje a mi padre para que siguiera con sus amiguitos el partido final de la temporada, que según él, era imperdible.

Entregue los chamuscados billetes a la tiritona mano de Gabe, quien sonreía nerviosamente.

— Bien s-señor — Comento el rápidamente, rogando a todos los santos que entregara rápidamente el vuelto y se largara en la motocicleta conduciendo a todo lo que daba el trasto.

— El partido final de la temporada — Le recordé, con una sarcástica sonrisa, que sabia muy bien que Gabe la interpretaría como una sincera.

— Por supuesto — Asintió él, un poco más tranquilo.

— Guarda el cambio — Le dije, mientras mi mano, escurridizamente, tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la cerraba rápidamente.

— ¿Bella, tú no quieres…? — Murmuro él, siguiendo el poco espacio que dejaba entre la puerta y el exterior.

— ¿Salir contigo? No, otro día, ojala el níspero. Adiós.

Pegue un sonoro portazo.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

¿Tanto costaba pronunciar Bell? Si, ¿A secas?

— Te dije que no espantaras al pobre chico, Bell — Murmuro mi padre, con cansancio.

Me di media vuelta mientras el abría la primera caja de pizzas entre muchas.

— El se lo merecía — Conteste, encaramándome en la encimera —. Lo-odio, ojala Hayley lo cambie…

— Solo te encuentra linda, Bells — Dijo mi papá, con su voz 'paternal'.

— Sé lo que es bueno para mi, Charlie, no te metas en mi vida personal. — Advertí.

— Simplemente te quiero.

— Te lo agradezco — Espete.

Solo habían dos cosas que en esta larga vida odiaba con todo mí ser.

Numero uno. Chicas.

Si, puede que ya a esta hora siente cabeza y me gusten los chicos y cursiladas como estas, pero puede que también, pase tanto tiempo con chicos, y casi todos mis amigos son chicos, que me he olvidado completamente de cómo tratar una chica, por lo tanto, las chicas no se acercan a mi. Ya que, según los murmullos chismosos que oigo en el baño de damas, me encuentras una Swan más. Ósea, nada. Quizás un Emmett Cullen versión femenina.

Número Dos: Que me llamen 'Bella'.

De verdad, creo que eso no tengo por que explicarlo. Es tonto e infinitamente ingenuo pero, odio mi nombre, y todo lo relacionado con él; Bell, prácticamente, no se parece en nada a Isabella. O como llamaba mi madre, 'Bella'.

* * *

**N/A:**

**+ Mistake:** Este capítulo lo hizo Jellybelly. Como que se nota (?) Cuando yo era más pequeña, también parecía un chico u.u —bien, no. En verdad no parecía nada (: Era bien rlz. Choke no tiene nada que añadir ahora porque no está y, bueno, habíamos quedado en que yo iba a subir. Hoy. Esperamos sus comentarios :3.


	3. Híbrido

**She's A Boy.**

_We're Miracle  
_

**Híbrido.**

**

* * *

**

_«No estoy fingiendo,_

_no estoy mintiendo__»_

_

* * *

_

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, fue porque Emmett se cayó de las escaleras y el sonido retumbó en toda la casa. Idiota. ¿Había vuelto a caminar medio dormido, intentando buscar algo que comer? Rodé los ojos y bufé cuando me enredé con las sábanas al intentar salir. Al menos no me había caído. Emmett estaba todavía tirado en el suelo, pero lo más chocante de la escena es que estaba dormido. Me quedé mirándolo unos cinco minutos, más o menos. Nunca dejaban de sorprenderme ese tipo de cosas, pero eran muy de mi hermano.

— Emmett — Dije, pegándole una patada en el costado. Ni siquiera se movió — ¿Emmett? —Repetí, pero siguió igual — ¡Emmett! ¿Sigues vivo?

Grito y patada más fuerte. Bueno, me había obligado a utilizar medidas extremas, no podía quejarse ahora. Gruñó y se retorció en el sueño, abriendo uno de sus brillantes e inocentes ojos azules. Con razón dicen que las apariencias engañan.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya ni siquiera se puede dormir en paz en este lugar? — Volvió a gruñirme.

En ocasiones, se puede pensar que Emmett es un oso. Grande como un oso. Gruñón como un oso. Dormilón como un oso — en su época de hibernación —. Inteligente como un oso. Y _no_, eso no fue un cumplido.

— Idiota, estás durmiendo en las escaleras — Le espeté, pasando sobre él. Me aseguré de pisarle el estómago — Sólo muévete, ¿quieres? Hoy empiezas tu primer día de clases.

Emmett volvió a gruñir. Diez minutos después, apareció en la cocina, donde yo le esperaba con el desayuno preparado.

La verdad, de no ser porque Charlie sólo sabía hacer huevos fritos y Emmett — con suerte — abrir un pote de helado, no sabría cocinar. Las primeras veces fueron desastrosas, pero pronto me acostumbré e incluso disfrutaba de ello, aunque les tenía prohibido decir a cualquiera de los dos que era yo la que cocinaba. Era bastante humillante porque, bueno. De haber podido elegir, sería un chico. No es que tenga algo contra las chicas en particular... pero la mayoría son tontas. Siempre preocupándose por el maquillaje, el cabello y los tacones. Yo con suerte puedo usar algo que no sean zapatillas y no romperme una pierna en el intento.

— Bell, en serio, amo tu comida — Masculló Emmett, mientras engullía sin parar. En realidad, sonó más como «Bell, ehn fefio, ado fu domida». Típico de Emmett.

Rodé los ojos.

— Sólo apresúrate, Emmett, aún tenemos que vestirnos y llegar al instituto.

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron instantáneamente, y yo gemí. Sabía que me obligaría a ir en su monstruosamente grande Jeep, regalo de papá. Yo, en cambio, tenía una vieja camioneta de un color rojo desvaído, pero la adoraba. Es el tipo de auto que ves en las noticias, apenas y con una abolladura, y a su lado los restos patéticos de algún coche extranjero.

Quince minutos más tarde, se cumplía mi predicción. Ignorando mis protestas, Emmett me tomó en brazos y me _lanzó_ al asiento trasero de su auto. Me aseguré de morderle el hombro, y gritó como una niñita. Básicamente, todo el viaje me mantuve con los labios firmemente apretados y la cara vuelta hacia el vidrio. Emmett habló sobre cualquier cosa, sin prestarme demasiada atención. Cuando nos volviéramos a ver a la hora del almuerzo, se me habría pasado.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar; Emmett es un maldito adicto a la velocidad. Soltó una carcajada estruendosa cuando un chico bajo y delgado miró con fascinación morbosa su Jeep, para luego echar a correr al considerar que estábamos demasiado cerca. Yo rodé mis ojos... otra vez. Seguro que de haber sido una chica, me habría mordido el labio.

— Emmett — Lo regañé, abriendo la puerta de una patada — No seas idiota y bájate ya. Faltan cinco minutos para que suene el timbre — Avisé.

Él se limitó a sonreírme. Ajustando la gorra azul en la que escondía mi largo cabello chocolate — había barajado la idea de cortármelo, pero a mi madre le gustaba largo —, saqué mi mochila del asiento como pude (parándome en la punta de los pies), me la colgué al hombro y, a rápidas zancadas, comencé a andar hacia la entrada. Emmett estuvo a mi lado pronto. No le gustaba dejarme sola por algo de que soy demasiado guapa para estar sola... Sí, claro. De no ser porque la mayoría aquí sabían que era una chica bajo mis kilos de ropa ancha, ni siquiera me mirarían.

Por ejemplo, Lauren Mallory y sus despectivas y venenosas miradas hacia mí. Ella es exactamente el tipo de chica que detesto. Con su perfecto cabello rubio miel y los labios pintados de un rojo brillante, se podría decir que era guapa... no, en realidad no, pero demasiado... llamativa. Ni siquiera sabía si me debían gustar las chicas o los chicos, porque era una cosa, pero parecía — y me sentía — como otra. Charlie nunca me había hablado de ello y Emmett evitaba el tema a su particular manera sutil.

Suspiré.

Ser una chica es tan estúpidamente difícil.

* * *

— ¿Qué hay, Bell?

Me volví con una sonrisa. Tyler Crowley y Mike Newton me la devolvieron con creces, ambos pasándome un brazo por los hombros y arrastrándome hacia algún lugar.

— ¿Ya lo haz oído? — Preguntó Tyler, dándome una mirada confidente.

— ¿Hicieron pública su relación? — Me burlé, abrazándome a ellos de la misma manera. Comenzamos a caminar al mismo tiempo, en uno de esos juegos ridículos.

Mike bufó. Tyler me mandó una mirada falsamente herida.

— Bell, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti, mi amor — Murmuró, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo pateé.

— ¡No seas marica! — Grité, horrorizada.

Mike comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

— Tú...

— Bell, no está siendo marica — Comentó Emmett. ¿Y el oso de dónde había salido tan de repente? — Tú eres una chica, después de todo.

Dejé de andar y le dirigí una mirada gélida.

— ¿Por qué me insultas? — Mascullé.

— No te estoy insultando — Se escaqueó, abrazándome posesivamente. Empujó a Tyler y a Mike con un solo movimiento. ¿Qué dije yo?

— Oso...

— ¿Uh?

— No, nada. ¿Qué decías?

— Ah, sí — Se aclaró la garganta y me arrastró — El punto es, Bell, que... _tú_... eres una mujer. No un chico. ¿Lo captas?

Gruñí.

— Ya, pero eso no significa que tenga que comportarme como una tonta chica — Repliqué envarada.

Emmett lanzó una carcajada que me dejó medio sorda.

— Pero... si al menos no fueras tan marimacho — Insinuó.

Le di un codazo. Seguro me dolió más a mí que a él.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Murmuré confundida.

— No, mira, es que... — Titubeó. Me estaba asustando. A Emmett generalmente le daba igual que yo no fuera una chica... _normal_.

¿Le habrían hipnotizado los raritos del club de esoterismo otra vez? Bueno, al menos ya no se creía una gallina.

— ¿Es qué? — Me crucé de brazos, impaciente.

— Es que no está bien, Bell — Dijo, con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento — Tú, bueno, tú eres una gran chica y todo eso, y por lo general, caes bien. Pero entre los chicos.

Esperé.

No dijo nada más.

— ¿Y? — Alcé las cejas.

Creo que quiso golpearse contra la pared. Le apreté la muñeca por si acaso.

— ¡Y... Y no, maldición! — Gruñó rápidamente. Le entendí a duras penas — Mira, es que... Es que, bien. Tú... Eres bonita y, si alguien se da cuenta de eso...

Todo hizo «click» en ése instante. Me sonrojé furiosamente, mitad avergonzada y mitad furiosa. Ya. Clarísimo.

Entendí el simplísimo cálculo mental de Emmett rápidamente.

Bell = Chica.

Chicos — todos — = Sobredosis de hormonas.

Bell + Chicos = Emmett furiosamente preocupado.

Sí.

¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

— Emmett...

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

— Creo que ya he cogido lo que quieres decir — Me impacienté. Tenía unas ganas caníbales de morderlo y verlo llorar. Oh, sí. — Y, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Sólo hasta llegar a casa.

¡Lo prometo!

O un poco más... Sólo un poco más. No es mi culpa; ¡de veras! Jugar con la mente de Emmett es un entretenimiento muy... entretenido.

Sip.

No. No soy retorcida.

— Creo que ya es un poco tarde para esta charla.

Sólo un poco...

Cuando era pequeña, era malísima mintiendo. Me sonrojaba, balbuceaba, incluso tropezaba. Bueno, eso aún me pasa — siempre he tenido el fabuloso don de chocar con mis propios pies —. Pero con el tiempo fui aprendiendo. Tienes que poder si eres una chica-chico y vives con dos hombres llenos de cromosomas Y. Entonces, tú sólo eres una XX.

Yo creo que tengo cromosomas XY.

Esa ha sido una divagación muy rara...

Emmett me miró fijamente con cara sombría.

Bell es XY.

Vaya.

— ¿Qué haz dicho?

Siempre supe que Emmett tenía fuerza, pero... wow. ¿Lo suficiente como para abollar un casillero? Él iba a pagar eso. De todos modos, ¡Dios, gran puñetazo!

XY, XY, XY... No, no lo cantes. ¡Loca!

— Repítelo, Isabella.

Mi punto débil. ¡Tin, tin, tin, tin!

Que mala imitación de una campana.

— No...

_Isabella. Rosa. Mi niña. Preciosa. Bonita. Pequeña. _

_«¿Bella, dónde estás? ¡Es hora de cenar!__»_

_«¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?__»_

_«¡Isabella! ¡Eres una niña tan adorable!__»_

— No me llames así — Susurré.

Emmett ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada. Idiota. Pero era mejor así; intentaría consolarme y todo iría a peor.

— ¿Con quién? — Insistió, mirándome. La ira le volvió los ojos ligeramente oscuros.

Mi súper hermano...

— ¡No te importa de nada!

_«Tú no eres buena como chica...»_

_«No sirves para nada, tonta.»_

_«¡Tan inútil!»_

_«¿No te sientes culpable por ser una molestia?»_

— Bell, no es que yo... — Intentó decir Emmett.

Retrocedí un paso.

— No me llames Isabella de nuevo — Repetí. Los ojos me picaron. Genial. ¿Por qué ahora? — Y no te preocupes.

Isabella.

Bell.

¿XY?

— Sólo era una broma — Añadí para su tranquilidad — No ha... No ha pasado nada.

Intenté sonreír. Falle estrepitosamente.

— Nos vemos a la salida — Me despedí. Alguno que otro mirón reanudó su paso y yo corrí como hacia tiempo no corría.

La desesperación puso alas en mis pies. Sorprendentemente, no choqué ni tropecé con nada. Me quedaba tan poco tiempo. Empujé la puerta del baño en el mismo momento en que la primera lágrima corrió por mi mejilla.

_«Eres demasiado débil, ¿sabías?__»_

_«Cariño, ser débil no es malo. Tienes que mostrarlo, pero frente a la persona indicada.__»_

Ella era mi persona indicada.

Pero se fue tan de repente, ella...

Mamá.

Me apreté contra la pared y me abracé a mí misma. Me rompía otra vez. Ella me llamaba Isabella, casi siempre riéndose. Ya no lo hacía más.

¿Por qué no?

Me miré en el espejo sin querer.

Esa era yo. La patética Isabella Swan. Bell, Bella, Is. Todas. Todas era yo.

Sólo que, yo no era ni de lejos tan buena como Renée. Nunca iba a serlo, no podía.

— ¿Quién llora?

Apreté los dientes y me abracé más fuerte. Yo no era débil. No iba a serlo más, me lo había prometido. Llorar era ser débil. Extrañarla tanto era ser débil.

_«¡No quiero ser débil nunca más!»_

_«Eso te pasa por ser chica. Los chicos nunca son débiles; ellos protegen a las niñas lloronas como tú. Ahora levántate y déjame verte. Estas sangrando y te desmayarás.»_

Sino quería serlo, no tenía por qué serlo. Yo elegía lo que era y lo que no.

Las mangas de la enorme sudadera que llevaba encima me rasparon las mejillas cuando me sequé bruscamente las lágrimas.

Tonta Bell.

Y ahora... ¿Dónde estaba? No sabía que podía ir a un lugar sin saber que iba.

Que pensamiento tan bobo.

A ver... un paisaje verde. Eso no me decía mucho. Forks era asquerosamente verde por donde se mirara. Carraspeé. Una especie de balcón o algo así. Bien... La parte trasera de la escuela, supongo. Y las aulas abandonadas con las ventanas sucias, con papeles en el suelo y otras cosas que no pude identificar.

Sí. La parte trasera de la escuela, sin duda.

Ahora...

No recordaba como volver. Con mi sentido de orientación llegaría lejos. Sólo tenía que ir hacia... ¿adelante? Claro. No era tan difícil. Miré hacia atrás y avancé unos cuantos pasos, pero no pude seguir mi camino. Una ráfaga de viento me atacó... y se llevó con ella mi gorra azul.

El horror me sacudió sorprendentemente rápido.

— ¡No, no te vayas! — Grité estúpidamente.

_Bell, tú no puedes volar..._

¿Y?

Oh. Sí. El balcón. Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo. Sino me apresuraba, el viento se llevaría la maldita cosa. De hecho ya no la podía ver. Antes de que mi adorable sentido común me acobardara, me moví sin pensar.

Y salté.

— ¡Ay!

Parpadeé. Ése chillido no había sido mío.

La caída no fue tan mala como esperaba. De hecho, resultó bastante... bien. Sep.

No, mentira. Fue horrible. Creo que casi me rompí el cuello y los múltiples moratones que quedaron en mi cuerpo no fueron fáciles de borrar. Gemí. Había dolido, pero estaba viva y había tenido peores heridas. Vale. No todas a la vez, pero sobreviviría.

— ¿Puedes quitarte de encima? — Preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

Cuando miré, decidí que quizás estaba agonizando y deliraba. Porque nadie — n-a-d-i-e — podría ser tan... perfecto.

Dios.

Olvidé respirar unos siete segundos. Aja.

El cabello del color del bronce le enmarcaba un rostro pálido y suave, de facciones casi aristocráticas. Tenía los pómulos altos y los ojos de un verde sorprendente, del color de las esmeraldas, estaban rodeados por unas espesas pestañas más oscuras que su cabello; casi negras. Los labios, ni muy carnosos ni muy delgados, estaban ligeramente apretados.

¿Así que modelos en Forks?

Eh, no. Vuelve atrás. Rebobina la cinta. Yo... ¿Acababa de golpearme la cabeza?

Bueno, al menos no tenía ganas de decir algo raro como «Hay un elefante detrás tuyo».

Me codeó ligeramente.

— Hey — Ladeó la cabeza — Muévete.

Sí, me lo esperaba.

Guapo pero maleducado.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada y me levanté torpemente. Miré hacia atrás, barriendo rápidamente los alrededores con la mirada, pero no había ningún manchón azul resaltando entre tanto verde. La desesperación me llegó como un golpe atroz en el estómago. Casi jadeé.

Me volví a mirar al Supermodelo Maleducado — sep — y...

Tenía mi gorra en su regazo, mientras me miraba interrogante. La tomé con desesperación y con la confianza que da la experiencia, oculté rápidamente mi pelo.

— Eres una chica muy rara...

— XY.

¿Yo había dicho eso?

Ahora yo ladeé la cabeza. Me sonrojé.

— Me voy — Murmuré, como si a él le interesara.

Comencé a andar, pero su voz perfectamente melodiosa volvió a detenerme.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? — Había un ligero matiz de diversión en su voz.

Me volví con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No te vas a disculpar? — Ah, poca paciencia. Genial.

Lo miré con cara de «¿Estás hablando en serio?». Una puede decir tantas cosas con una mueca.

— Hey, tú caíste sobre mí, ¿y ni siquiera te disculpas? ¿Qué modales son esos? — Alzó una ceja delineada.

Ag. Dolía mirarlo.

Le hice morritos.

— Perdona — Me burlé — Tampoco es de buena educación decirme que soy una _chica rara_.

Estaba frustrada.

No sexualmente, como diría Emmett. Sólo... frustrada. Sep... Eso. Irritada y todavía algo dolida, pero la presión en mi pecho se deshacía fácilmente. Que chica tan fuerte.

— Llámalo curiosidad malsana — Replicó. Creo que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros. No quería irme; estaba hipnotizada con él como una rata con el flautista de Hamelin. Era mi fin. Bueno, no. Si me decía que me tirara por un acantilado, saldría corriendo. Los psicópatas son malos. Y peligrosos.

¿Por qué estaba yo pensando eso, en primer lugar?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó repentinamente.

Dudé.

Qué más daba.

— Bell — Respondí, parpadeando.

Me miró insistentemente.

— ¿Qué? — Lo miré mal, a la defensiva.

Claro, sólo yo podía caerle encima a alguien y mirarlo mal tres segundos más tarde.

— Soy Edward — Se presentó, levantándose lentamente. Sacudió sus pantalones con estilo. Dios mío, ¿estoy temblando? — Edward Cullen.

— Ah — Hice una mueca.

Tenso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó, sin ninguna cortesía.

— ¿Vine por mi gorra? — Que idiota... ¡Guapo! Pero idiota. Sí, Bell, céntrate.

_Sólo céntrate, maldita sea_.

— No, no aquí, cayendo abruptamente sobre mí — No me harás sentir culpable con eso... — A esta parte del instituto. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

— ¿Uh? ¿Ya empezaron? — Me mostró su reloj con una especie de condescendencia irritante. Quise golpearlo, pero entonces miré sus ojos y olvidé que estaba pensando.

— Hace unos diez minutos — Dijo casualmente.

— Bueno, tú también estás aquí y yo no te he preguntado nada — Intenté escaquearme.

— Ah, yo no quiero ir a clases. Seguro que ya me lo han pasado también — Comentó alegremente, satisfaciendo mi secreta curiosidad — ¿Y tú?

— Yo... ¿Qué? — Repetí, confundida.

— Qué haces aquí — Era divertido enojarlo.

— Yo...

Tuve una crisis emocional. No.

Tengo que contarte la historia de mi vida. No.

Intentaba escapar de mis traumas. No.

¿Qué demonios te importa? ¡No!

— Nada en especial — Murmuré — Respirar, supongo.

Me sonrió. Vaya. Diez segundos sin respirar. Iba a acabar muriendo si hablaba más de media hora con él. Su sonrisa era un poco torcida, pero eso no la hacía sino mejor.

— ¿Eres nuevo aquí, verdad? — Observé — No te había visto antes.

— Sí — Me miró con curiosidad — ¿No sabías? Pensé que en el pueblito todos se habrían pasado el cotilleo.

— Pues no, no sabía — Me piqué — Perdóname por no saber maquillarme y hablar sobre vidas ajenas a la vez.

Soltó una carcajada.

Era raro, pero quería tocar su nariz.

— Así que, Bell — Prosiguió, como si nada — Tú... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Usé mi mejor tono de «Vaya pregunta tan idiota».

— Diecisiete.

Le brillaron los ojos.

— Seguramente compartiremos un par de clases, entonces — Murmuró por lo bajo.

— Eh... Vale, ya... tengo que irme — Lo miré. Me sentí tan desubicada — Adiós, entonces.

Volvió a sonreír torcidamente.

— Hasta pronto, Bell.

* * *

  
**N/A:**

**+ Chokehold:** Mistake esta en una espcie de trance, hace una hora hablo con ella y su disculpa el día de hoy es.. *Viendo un ladillo de la pantalla*, OH, esperen, acaba de responderme. y bien, dijo que diga explicitamente que se esta muriendo (?). Lástima, ¿Verdad?. Pues un saludo y gracias a sus rewies, este chap lo hiso nuestra queridisima Mistake y quedo bastante bien, ¿He?. Saludos a ustedes y gracias por preferir nuestra marca no-registrada. :)


	4. Hermano

**She Is A Boy**

_we'remiracle_

**Hermano.**

* * *

_«No importa lo que pase,_

_Si puedo estar contigo__»_

* * *

Sin demasiadas ganas, camine lentamente a la clase de Física. ¡Oh, genial!. Noventa minutos de estupidas ondas con sus estupidos movimientos uniformes rectilíneos y el estupido profesor que odio – y que me odia - . Si, nada mejor que compartir con tu profesor una relación de odio mutuamente.

Fue media hora de reclamo por el atraso – Ahá, otro más para la colección con Emmett – y el profesor me libero de sus terribles agarres, llegando tranquilamente a mi 'Aposento', tal como pronunciaba mi profesora de lenguaje.

Dibuje y escribí letras de canciones mientras el profesor se convulsionaba explicando cada una de las leyes de la gravedad. ¡Dah!, si, exactamente lo mismo que hemos estado viendo desde primaria. Leyes de gravedad.

El timbre, con demasiado retraso, sonó alegre liberándonos a todos de nuestros 'aposentos' y saliendo como animales de la clase de física, me dirigí a la cafetería, para encontrarme con los _Guys_.

No me costo mucho encontrar a Emmett, quien, por cierto, era el chico más grande de todo el estupido instituto. Era solo mirar al techo y, ¡Ya esta!, Emmett esta justo al lado de la comida, como siempre.

— ¡Bell, por aquí! — Anuncio feliz, como si la clase de Biología le hubiese parecido la más entretenida de todas después de la pelea y había mejorado su humor notablemente.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Le pregunte, sentándome con desgana en la silla que gruño apenas pose mi trasero en ella — Te vez feliz — Agregue.

— ¡Oh Dios, Bell, te perdiste _la-clase-de-la-vida_!, la Señora Morrison no fue hoy por que le dio _Maricela_, y en toda la clase estuvimos tirándonos bolas de papeles y…

— _Varicela_, Emmett, Varicela. No 'Maricela', esa enfermedad no existe, ¡Ni siquiera la palabra esta en al Real academia española! — Le grite, riéndome junto con todos los chicos de la mesa.

— Bueno, como sea — Replicó, con tono gruñón — Y…

Y luego viene un excitante pedazo de conversación sobre 'bolas de papel', chicas estupidas (_plastic Girls_, como se suele llamar), aviones de papeles, un pizarrón todo rayado y alguien el pego a no-se-quién en sus partes 'Nobles'.

En ese aspecto, no me sentía identificada con Emmett. Digo, no me interesaban en absolutamente nada las chicas. Ni siquiera ser/parecer a alguna de ellas.

Los chicos reían felices de las cosas estupidas que hablaban, mientras yo bebía sin ninguna gracia mi Coca-cola en lata, tratando de pasar por alto la risa estridente de Emmett, quien se empañaba en golpearme la espalda – fuertemente – cada vez que estallaba en risa.

Aburrida, busqué a tientas mi bolso que colgaba en el respaldo de la silla, al no encontrarlo, me di media vuelta, apreciando su lunar mano, tendiéndome mi morral gastado y bordado artesanalmente.

— ¿Esto, de casualidad, es tuyo? — Pregunto.

Yo asentí como estúpida, sonrojándome rápidamente. El sonrió y yo tomé el maldito morral de sus perfectas manos con dedos de pianista. Volvió su mano a su costado, manteniendo aquella sarcástica sonrisa.

— Gracias — Respondí.

Me di media vuelta y traté de ignorarlo. Aun que me fue imposible.

Emmett me miraba a mi, asombrado, y volvía la vista detrás de mi, sin creer que había hablado con un modelo perfecto extraído directamente de _Malibu_. El pollo masticado dentro de su boca abierta lo hacia lucir más imbecil de lo que normalmente es.

Y pues, los chicos, estaban igual que mi queridísimo hermano.

— ¡Que asco! — Grito alguien cerca de nuestra mesa.

Emmett volvió en si y cerro la boca, después, y sin saber muy bien como, trago todo aquel pedazo de pollo en su garganta. Me di media vuelta y noté que Edward no se había marchado, si no más, bien, estaba exactamente detrás mió, junto con dos chicas.

— ¡Dios! — Grito una — ¡Eso fue asqueroso!.

Desde que vi a esa chica, sabia que me iba a llevar sumamente mal. No había ninguna chispa. Ningún laso. _No Fellings_.

Era alta, sumamente alta. Alta. Alta. Cabe destacar que llevaba zapato con tacones altos, pero aún así, era una jirafa rubia. Su pelo era una melena rubia, demasiado rubia, perfectamente peinado y con sus productos de peluquería puestos en aquel cabello de princesa. Su vestimenta era digna de alguna revista glamorosa al igual que ella.

¿Es que se iba a realizar un colección 'otoño-invierno' en Forks y nadie sabia?.

La segunda niña era… un poco mejor.

Estaba vestida con la misma alta costura que la barbie _Malibu_, pero ella, a excepción de la primera, tenia una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Era baja, pero con aquel tacón alto de mil metros, la hacia lucir alta esbelta. Su cabello era negro azabache con n peinado bastante contemporáneo.

— L-lo siento — Se disculpo Emmett.

Aquello lo encontré encantador. Emmett era todo un amor cuando no se lo proponía.

— ¡Agh!, odio esta maldita escuela — Dijo la rubiecita de bote, ante la mirada de todo el genero masculino de la escuela.

— Disculpen a Rosalie — ¡Perfecto!, hasta nombre de modelo. 'Rosalie' bufo y se cruzo de brazos — No le gusta Forks y somos nuevos aquí. Me llamo Alice Cullen. — Sonrió la bajita — Él es mi hermano Edward — Apunto al segundo modelo — ¿Les importa que almorcemos con ustedes?

Silencio sepulcral.

Nadie del colegio dijo nada.

Ningún susurro.

Ninguna maldita mosca girando en el aire.

Nada.

— ¿Qué? — Chillo Rosalie, golpeando el piso — ¡No pienso comer aquí!

Cinco minutos después, Rosalie estaba sentada al lado mió sin comer absolutamente nada. Al igual que yo. Amabas tomábamos una Coca-cola, pero la suya era Light, y creo saber por qué.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto la chica pelinegra a Emmett.

— Emmett Swan — Sonrió, asegurándose de que en sus dientes no hubiese registros de pollo.

— ¿Son hermanos? — Le pregunto nuevamente, apuntándome.

— Ahá.

— ¿Y como te llamas? — Se volvió a mi

— Isabe…

— Bell, mis amigos me llaman Bell, un gusto — Lo interrumpí.

— Pero, así te llaman — Comento ella, disconforme con mi respuesta — ¿Cual es tu nombre verdadero?.

Pude sentir como Emmett se erguía en la silla, y sin apetito, dejaba su vaso de Coca-cola en la mesa, al igual que Jasper, que también no mostraba signos de apetito.

Ellos me conocían bastante bien.

Sabían que siempre hacia alboroto por algo tan insignificante como mi nombre de pila.

— ¿Y bien? — Continúo ella, apagándose aquella sonrisa fogosa de su rostro.

Otro silencio más, igual de tenso que el anterior, se hizo notar en la atmósfera. No me moví, al igual que todos los presentes. Suspire. Después de tanto meditarlo, ella no sabia nada sobre mi, era natural su pregunta para una mente extremadamente curiosa.

— Me llamo Isabella Swan — Respondí, con una tenue sonrisa — Pero _insisto_ en que mis amigos me llaman Bell.

— ¡Es muy hermoso tu nombre! — Grito ella, dando pequeños aplausos, sonriendo calidamente — Te llamaré _Bella._

'_Bella, hija, ven por favor'_

'_Bella, ¿Estas bien?'_

'_Bella, por Dios, ¡No!'_

Pensé en todos los momentos junto a mi madre. Su femenina sonrisa. Su femenino hablar. Su femenino caminar. ¿Por qué todos mis recuerdos felices se habían ido con ella?. No entendía por que nos dejo tan rápido, apenas si tenia cinco años. Emmet seguía siendo un niño inmaduro de doce años. Charlie nunca lo supero.

¿Por qué se fe tan temprano?. ¿Sin previo aviso?. ¿Sin ninguna noticia?

— ¡Bell, Bell! — Gritaba Emmett, eufórico, sacudiéndome de los hombros — ¡Bell reacciona!

Sacudí la cabeza, en señal que todo esta bien, Emmett dejo de sacudirme con su fuerza macho-brutal y me abrazo como un hermano mayor protector.

— Lamento tanto todo esto — Se disculpo él, manteniendo su abrazo — Todo esto es mi culpa, Bell, si ella no hubiese preguntado, si yo hubiese respondido…

— Cálmate Emmett — Le hablé — Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

El dejo de abrazarme y me miro a los ojos. Emmett, por extraño que parezca, sabia exactamente cuando yo metía y cuando no. Charlie, por otro lado, no tenía aquella capacidad. Emmett se parecía demasiado a mi madre, tenían aquella capacidad de 'detector de mentiras'.

— ¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien? — Insistió — Te juro que mañana por la mañana le pateare el trasero a..

— No tiene la culpa, Emmett, creo que Alice es una gran persona, no se parece a las demás chicas que conozco — Rezongué, untando disgustada — Parece tener cerebro — Sonreí.

— Si, creo que también le caíste bien a la chatita — Sonrió, levantándose de…¿mi cama?.

Emmett extendió el cubrecama y con uno de sus musculosos brazos me arropo en mi cama, me beso la frente y me dio un buenas noches.

Desde que Renée murió, él era mi madre sustituta.

Desde pequeña los niños me molestaban por lo inútil que era al caminar, todos, absolutamente todos los malditos días de mi infancia tenía que pasar en el suelo o caerme. Si no me caía, era por obra y gracia del espíritu santo que justamente ese día, me protegía.

Pero el 'grandullón Emmett' llegaba con sus grandes manotas y les pegaba a cada uno de esos niños inmaduros que me molestaban, luego, me cargaba en su espalda y me llevaba donde el Doc, quien me recibía siempre y me vendaba la pierna, o el brazo, despende de la postura en que me hubiese caído.

Pero Emmett no siempre puede jugar a los dos roles que cumple desde el fallecimiento de mi madre. Emmett es uno solo, no puede ser dos. No tiene como convertirse en mi madre y mi hermano sobre protector.

También, pasar mucho tiempo al lado de él y Charlie, me ha convertido en una chica XY, única en Forks. Me sentiría menos miserable si hubiese alguien que me comprendiera, del genero femenino, cuya habilidad sea entender a una chica-chico que no sea un psicólogo.

Debía admitirlo. Me faltaba una imagen femenina en mi vida.

¿Pero de que me servirá luchar por una?. ¿Qué pasa si al igual de mi madre, ella me abandona y me deja rodeada de puros hombres?.

No soportaría dos veces aquel dolor.

--

Al otro día, fue prácticamente igual que el anterior.

Extraño.

Me levante, prepare el desayuno como una mañana tranquila normal, sin ningún percance ni contra tiempo, excepto Emmett, pero él era un contratiempo todo el bendito día. Se levanto después de mi, se aseo después y tomo su desayuno después con las mismas palabras de siempre 'Estuvo exquisito, Bells'.

Bells era cuando andaba cariñoso.

Bell…bueno, siempre era así.

Emmet manejo como un loco endemoniado hacia el instituto, saltándose todas las malditas luces rojas y absolutamente todos los signos pares. Solo se detuvo cuando un pequeño perrito se cruzo en medio de la pista, impidiendo el camino hasta nuestro templo de la sabiduría. (Sarcasmo. Sarcasmo)

— ¡Quítate de ahí, perro Estupido! — Le grito, golpeando con fuerza el manubrio, sonando la bocina.

¿Tenia que mencionar que estábamos a – exactamente – una cuadra del hospital regional de Forks?. Sep.

— ¡Dios, Emmett! — Le grite — ¡Bájate del auto y corre a ese maldito perro, estamos a lado de un hospital!

— ¡No hay tiempo! — Me grito, y absolutamente, no se como, rebalso al perro por el lado, sin siquiera preocuparse si estaba bien o no, para seguir conduciendo por la autopista.

— ¡Asesinaste un animal! — Volví a gritar.

— Era eso o estamos condicionales por atraso — Repuso, acercándose con paso feroz al estacionamiento.

Llegamos con cinco minutos de sobra.

Suspire mientras abría la puerta, por favor no piensen que Emmett es un caballero con su hermana pequeña, es peor, es todo un oso estupido bocón con un estomago de los mil demonios que no se sesea con nada. Eso, y que nunca a tenido un azul en matemáticas.

Esta bien, he sido dura con el grandote.

— ¿Qué te toca ahora? — Pregunto, pasándome las llaves del Jeep. Si, esta era la quinta copia ya que a cierta persona se le había perdido.

— Literatura. — Respondí, guardando dichosas llaves en mi morral — ¿y a ti?.

— Matemáticas — Gruño.

— Suerte

— Si, la necesito.

Y entonces lo perdí en el gran pasillo hacia las aulas de clases.

Y pues, prácticamente aquí hay dos opciones: O vas con la masa de gente que va a un solo sentido, o vas contra la masa de gente y llegas tarde de todas formas.

Si, no era Emmett, no estaba en mi estereotipo gritar 'Hey tú, muévete tu sucio trasero de ahí', si no más bien, era la chica que seguía la masa. Evitaba todo tipo de problemas.

— ¡Bella, Bella! — Gritaba alguien, entre medio de la muchedumbre, intente darme media vuelta pero no vi a quien me llamaba, tampoco la voz se me hacia conocida.

Me d media vuelta cuando escuche con total claridad el timbre, en eso, si que soy rápida. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el aula de literatura, que, justamente, era el más apartado de todo el edificio. Los gritos no cesaron.

— ¡Bells, espera!

Seguí corriendo.

Sin saber muy bien como, llegue al aula antes que el profesor, aquello merecía un reconocimiento. Camine con el pulso acelerado y me senté en la típica silla donde mi trasero se había sentado durante largos cuatro años. Sep, aparentemente sola, también.

— ¡Al fin te detienes! — Dijo alguien, escandalosamente, sentándose a mi lado, levante mi vista y era Alice, quien sacudía el cuello de su camisa en muestra de evidente calor — ¡Corres muy rápido!.

¿Yo, correr, rápido?.

O Alice era muy lenta.

O tenía mucho miedo de llegar atrasada a esta clase.

Después de analizarlo un momento; La segunda opción me parecía más creíble.

Zumbida en mis pensamientos, Alice carraspeo con voz profunda para llamar mi atención, la mire ceñuda un rato. Generalmente, cuando estaba ida, Emmett no se daba cuenta, ni siquiera se percataba que yo estaba solo en el aspecto físico comiendo fideos al lado de él, ya que mi mente volaba por la estratosfera.

— ¿El asiento esta libre? — Pregunto, con voz cantarina.

— Siempre — Suspiré — Puedes sentarte cuando quieras.

Moví mis cosas, que utilizaban todo el largo de la mesa, para que alice pusiera su bolso _Chanel _encima de la misma. Vaya, el cambio era notable entre nosotras dos. Alice tenía pinta de buena chica, por supuesto que tenia cerebro, pero era algo natural que la cautivaba. Era _femenina_.

— ¿Nadie se sienta al lado tuyo? — Pregunto, un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Para qué? — Sonreí tristemente — Todos piensan que soy una chica con espermatozoides, para ser francos, sé que el noventa y nueve por ciento de esta clase me encuentra una _Freak_ sin remedio, no puedo meterme en sus cabezas para que cambien de opinión y alguien tuviese el atrevimiento de sentarse al lado mió para conversar de por que, justamente, nadie se sienta al lado mió.

Alice se quedo muda.

— Vaya… — Comentó, cuando el profesor ingresaba al aula — No sabia que hablarás tanto, te miraba más como una chica tímida, no una loca por gritar sus emociones — Confesó.

Me sonroje notoriamente.

Para ser sinceros, la clase de Literatura no llamo mi atención como otras veces. El libro que leeríamos para este mes era _Otelo_, y lamentaba decir que era un libro más a mi lista de 'libros leídos por aburrimiento veraniego'.

Empezaron de inmediato con el acto primero, leyendo el profesor con voz profunda y sublime. Ni siquiera su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, si no más bien, garabateé en la última hoja de mi cuaderno líneas sin sentido, círculos, y una que otra letra de canciones.

Alice, sin dejar respirar solo cinco minutos, me tendió un diminuto papelito, hostigándome, quizás, con más preguntas referentes a mi pensamiento melancólico. Suspire y abrí el papel rosado. Debía admitir que su caligrafía era excelente.

'Decoy_ es una muy buena canción'_ — Escribió en él.

Mire el papel asombrada, extrañada, si quiera, que conociera uno de mis grupos musicales favoritos. Releí la diminuta frase dos veces más, luego, gire levemente mi cuello, viendo a Alice, quien me guiñaba el ojo detrás de su ejemplar de _Shakespeare_. Asentí y volví a mirar el famoso papelillo.

'_Lo sé'_ — Escribí, aun que, sinceramente, no sabia muy bien que escribir. Esa era una línea pobre y angustiosa, puse la punta del lápiz en mi boca mientras pensaba en algo bueno. — _¿Te gusta algún grupo en especial?_

Le envié el papel infragantimente, entre risas calladas y susurros impetuosos, Alice abrió el papel y empezó a escribir en un santiamén, luego dio vuelta el papel y siguió escribiendo, finalmente, me lo tiro en un fugaz movimiento y callo justo en el medio de mi cuaderno.

'_Me gusta las canciones que Edward compone en el piano'_ — Escribió, despues, salía una pequeña flechita al lado, indicando que la escritura seguía al otro lado del papel — _'¿Por qué entraste en transe ayer cuando te dije Bella?'_

Vaya, Alice era bastante observadora, pero daba igual, cualquiera era más observador que Emmett, cabe destacar que pasar toda mi vida con él me acostumbraría a su poco y no tan fino tacto con las mujeres.

Saque otro papelito de la hoja final de mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir raudamente.

'_Mi mamá me llamaba Bella cuando era más pequeña(…) digamos que desde murió nadie me ha vuelto a llamar así, fue extraño, recordé cierto momentos cuando pase al lado suyo, me recobré cuando Emmett me despertó con un abrazo asfixiante'_

Envié el papelito, pero al parecer el profesor, con sus ojos de águilas, se percato de mi pequeña maestría y dejo de leer para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Señorita Swan? — Pregunto el profesor, sosteniendo aún el libro de _Otelo_ — ¿Nos haría el favor de proseguir con la lectura, por favor?

Estaba muerta.

Abrí el libro, con la leve intención de ver si Dios me iluminaba y me decía donde diablos había quedado el maldito profesor, mientras los murmullos de la clase resonaban en toda la sala. Gracias a Dios, Alice me dicto un 'página cuarentaiseis' para proseguir con la lectura.

Fueron los cinco minutos más vergonzosos de toda la clase de literatura, pero creo que valió la pena, ya que al final, casi al final, Alice me tendió un nuevo papelito, igual de rosado que el anterior, escrito magistralmente.

'_Lo siento por lo de antes, ¿Amigas?'_

Mire a Alice, quien ahora hacia un puchero detrás de su libro, sin saber muy bien por qué, algo dentro de mi me dijo que si, Alice parecía tener paciencia con amigas descomunales y prácticamente, nuestros temas de conversación salían de la nada. ¿Por qué no?.

Le asentí y Alice dejo de hacer el puchero para darle paso a una maravillosa sonrisa.

Sonó el timbre, liberándome del maldito martirio de esta clase.

Alice me espero en la puerta, como mi nueva mejor amiga, iba a salir para por la puerta, pero, haciendo énfasis de mi súper torpeza, bote a alguien al piso.

Me di vuelta para tenderle la mano, pero la verdad es que no hizo falta, su séquito de amigas habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor para ayudarla por si se había lastimado un brazo o algo parecido, con lo delgada que es.

— ¡Ten más cuidado Swan! — Grito, escandalizada, mientras se levanta, no se como, con sus zapatos de taco aguja — ¡Tú maldita caminada varonil casi me rompe la pierna, animal!

No iba a responderle, casos como ellas están perdidos, lo tengo mas que claro, sin embargo, Alice se lo tomo como algo personal y tiro sus libros al piso, dándole más dramatismo a su actuación.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, estúpida?! — Le grito, apuntándole con su dedo índice — ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que no sepas caminar con tus zapatos mujerzuela, que por cierto, son de la temporada pasada!.

Inevitablemente, me reí.

Tanya se sorprendió, quizás en toda su vida escolar, Alice era la primera en decirle lo zorra que era en realidad. Sus amigas estaban al igual que ella, sorprendidas, mientras Alice aún miraba con el ceño fruncido a la princesita estupida del colegio.

— ¡Escúchame bien enana! — Le grito, despues de un rato, Alice no se movió, ni siquiera cambio la facciones de su cara — Una nueva como tú no me dirá que cosas debo hacer en mi colegio, ¿Escuchaste?.

— Pues resulta que esta enana — Se indico — Tiene mucha más clase que una fox como tú. — Le gruño.

Sentí varios gritos de exclamación alrededor mió, fue entonces cuando me fijé que en nuestra pequeña trifulca, un gran número de alumnos estaba alrededor nuestro presenciando toda nuestra pelea. Aun que sabía que eso no bastaba para hacer para a Alice.

— Alice, vamos, no importa — Le susurre, con repentino miedo.

— Si Alice — Sonrió Tanya — Vete con la Mari macha, a ver si de paso, le enseñas a vestirse como debe ser.

Okey.

Puedo aguantar insultos.

Puedo aguantar miradas despectivas

Puedo aguantar a Emmett despertarse por las mañanas.

Pero una de las cosas que no puedo aguantar es a Tanya.

Tiré mis libros al igual que Alice.

— ¡Escúchame bien tú estúpida sin cerebro! — Le grite con toda mi furia — Esta marimacha tiene mucha, mucha más sensatez, sensibilidad y cariñosidad que una fría tipeja de barrio alto como tú. — Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y sentí mis mejilla arder por la excitación — Tú no me vas a decir como tengo que hacer las cosas ni a mi ni a Alice, te recuerdo que yo estaba en este colegio mucho antes que tú y tu sequito de plastificadas llegarán aquí, y te recuerdo que en ese tiempo eras la _nerd_ Tanya, ¡Así que métete tus asuntos por…!

Fui callada en un instante sublime, apenas vi al director de la escuela acercarse con ferocidad a nosotras, Tanya sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que yo, y seguramente Alice, estaría en problemas.

Lo extraño no fue eso, si no más bien lo que dijo.

— ¡Swan, Cullen, Denali! — Vocifero, entre el tumulto de alumnos — A mi oficina, ¡Ya!


	5. Ridículamente rosa

**She's A Boy.**

_We're Miracle_.

**Ridículamente rosa.**

**

* * *

**

_«Así que sonríeme_

_porque voy siguiéndote»_

_

* * *

_

— No me había esperado esto de usted, señorita Swan.

¡No me vas a comprar con eso! Pero tampoco le podía decir algo así, de modo que me quedé callada. A veces tengo unas ideas increíbles.

— Siempre ha sido una chica muy amable, pese a sus inusuales... tendencias — Continuó el Señor Greene, y yo le alcé las cejas. Siguió rápidamente — Espero que esto no sea algo que se repita.

No te lo juraré.

— ¿Y usted, señorita Denali? — Miró fijamente a la Barbie de Plástico (ella era AÚN peor que Rosalie), y se cruzó de brazos. Alice me pellizcó para que no sonriera, pero apuesto a que ella también tenía ganas. El Sr. Greene era tan... bueno, regordete que... — ¡Nunca había recibido mayores quejas de usted!

— Es porque le tienen miedo — Le susurré a Alice, que sofocó una risita. Barbie Plástica actuó como sino nos oyera.

— Esto es absolutamente culpa de ellas, Sr. Greene — Aseguró ella, muy seria — Yo solamente les hablaba y...

— No me importa quién empezó — Interrumpió el Sr. Greene — Todas han discutido. Y usted, señorita Cullen — Añadió, mirando a la pequeña chica a mi lado. Ella le hizo pucheritos — Siendo usted una nueva estudiante en Forks High, habría esperado un poco más de consideración por las reglas.

Arrugó la boca como si estuviera comiendo limón.

— Veo que no es de ese tipo de personas.

— Lo lamento mucho, Sr. Greene — Juró Alice — ¡Casi nunca me pasan cosas como estas! De hecho, no sé en qué estaba pensando... Perdóneme...

Y casi se echó a llorar, temblando. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, afligida. El Sr. Greene apartó la mirada, y Barbie Plástica rodó los ojos y dio un bufido bastante audible.

— Por favor — Dijo — No sé como puedes ser tan...

— Por esta vez — Dijo el Sr. Greene, interrumpiendo nuevamente a Barbie Plástica — lo dejaré pasar, pero la próxima vez, no seré así de comprensivo. Espero que entiendan que no puedo permitir cosas de este tipo bajo ninguna circunstancia, cualesquiera que sea su excusa. Y créanme que si continúan así, se ganarán muchos problemas.

Inclinó el rostro hacia nosotras, serio.

— Fuera, todas — Terminó, seco.

Y obedecimos.

Afuera, Tanya Denali nos miró furiosa, y se cruzó de brazos. Agitó la melena y me golpeó en el rostro con ella. Olía a vainilla. Fruncí la nariz; ¿qué necesidad hay de oler como un postre? Y ni siquiera me gustaba la vainilla.

— Esto ha sido culpa suya — Repitió — Ya verán. Me las pagarás, Swan, marimacho, y tú, Cullen. No te creas que porque seas nueva vas a salvarte de que me vengue, ¿escuchaste?

Alice apoyó una mano en la cadera, burlona, y a pesar de su corta estatura logró verse firme e intimidante. Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla.

— Oh, como si me asustaras, Denali — Replicó Alice, con desdén — He tratado con chicas como tu antes. Pura palabrería, pero nada de acción. Bien, te estaré esperando, de todos modos. No creas que no te responderé.

— ¡Y hablándome de esa manera! — Bufó Tanya, con voz chillona — ¿Qué, Swan? ¿Vas a dejar que tu pequeña amiguita te defienda?

— No necesito defenderme de nada — Desdeñé — No me importas lo suficiente como para fastidiarme.

— Sólo sigue diciendo eso — Apuntó Tanya — que ya verás como luego te arrepientes de haberme tratado así. Claro... te iba bien en el anonimato, ¿qué bicho raro como tú querría destacar?

— Ella no es ningún bicho raro — Intervino Alice, sulfurada — ¡Pero qué envidiosa eres?

Tanya soltó una carcajada aguda.

— ¿Envidiar a la, oh, pobre Isabella Swan? ¿Y qué le voy a envidiar? Su madre está muerta, su hermano es un estúpido y su padre es un perdedor. Ni siquiera es bonita.

Apreté la mandíbula, a punto de llorar. Pero no porque me sintiera herida: Cuando me enfado, lloro. Era una costumbre humillante. Las manos me hormigueaban por la necesidad constante de golpearla. Y me dije, ¿por qué no?

Así que la abofeteé. La palma me ardió, pero me sentí definitivamente mejor.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — Gritó, temblando de pura ira.

Alice se rió.

— Vete de aquí — Gruñó, y ofendida, Tanya Denali se marchó con paso majestuoso.

Supe que, de la nada, iba a comenzar a llorar, así que di media vuelta y eché a correr. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y al poco se me volvió borrosa la visión, pero tardé en darme cuenta de que lloraba. Su madre está muerta, su hermano es un estúpido y su padre es un perdedor, repetí.

— ¿Bell?

Me giré despacio. Jasper me miró descolocado. Solté un sollozo ahogado y me llevé las manos a la boca, mientras me mordía la lengua para intentar frenarme un poco, pero continué como si nada. Se acercó a mí casi corriendo, con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Bell? — Susurró, abrazándome suavemente.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho. Olía a chico. Olía a Jasper, y eso me hacía sentir bien, mejor. Apreté su ropa entre los dedos.

— La echo de menos — Confesé, soltando un suspiro — Maldición, Jasper, la echo tanto de menos...

Y lo entendió.

A la perfección.

Me abrazó muy fuerte. De alguna manera, terminamos en el suelo, apoyados contra una pared. Era la última hora de clases, así que nadie vino a molestarlos y me dejó llorar —como una estúpida— a gusto. Se lo agradecí. Hay una razón porque Jasper es mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Quieres ir con Emmett? — Preguntó en voz baja. Lo pensé. No, no quería.

— No — Le dije, dubitativa. Sentía las mejillas calientes.

— Está bien — Aceptó.

Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alice Cullen me estaba esperando en la entrada del Instituto. Bien, en realidad al principio no pensé que me hablara a mí, pero... pero resulta que sí. Apenas verme, me abrazó hasta medio asfixiarme, y luego me miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

— ¡Hola! — Y se rió —. ¿Ya estás bien? Me quedé tan preocupada ayer porque, ya sabes... tú no... no... — Tensó los labios — No debería haberme comportado así. Sinceramente, lo siento.

Miré atrás. Ahí estaba Edward y Barbie Girl. Asentí lentamente. La verdad dudaba que Barbie me quisiera viva. Y era como si mi ropa la ofendiera, o como si yo le molestara sólo por existir.

Hay unas personas con un ego... Pero con un ego que...

— Sí — Murmuré —. Sí, sí, ya está bien. No te preocupes — Le hice un gesto torpe con la mano—. De hecho... —Agregué—, gracias.

Edward se me acercó y sonrió. Aparté la mirada, mientras me sonrojaba. Era tan, tan guapo que me dolía mirarlo. Igual y se había hecho la cirugía. No sabía mucho de marcas, pero era evidente que la ropa que usaban no había salido de un cuchitril. Eso quería decir que tenían mucho dinero.

Podría preguntarle a Jessica Stanley en Trigonometría. Siempre estaba deseosa de cotillear.

(¡Chicas!).

— Qué alivio — Dijo Edward —. Te desmayaste de repente sólo cuando Alice te dijo...

Una mano le dio un golpe seco en la espalda. Miré detrás de él, a Jasper, que me sonrió con complicidad. Se lo agradecí. Además..., además ya no quería escuchar más ese apodo.

No-soy-una-chica. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que lo entiendan? Las compras son mi infierno personal, juego béisbol — o lo intento, es difícil con mi torpeza —, me gusta el fútbol y digo palabrotas. Lo único en lo que quedo excluida es cuando empiezan a mirar tías, porque quedaría desubicado de mi parte.

Ahora que lo pienso es bien, bien bizarro.

Igual mejor apartar el tema.

— Hola, Jasper.

— ¿Qué hay, Bell? ¿Y Emmett?

— Está afuera, hablando a solas — Asentí.

Se rió.

— ¿Emmett no era ese grandote bobo que estaba ayer contigo? — Preguntó la Barbie.

La miré furiosa.

— Mira Barbie, no sé quién te crees que eres, y la verdad me importa un pepino, pero no tienes ningún derecho a llamar a _mi_ hermano «grandote bobo». La única que puede insultarlo soy yo — Me di un golpecito en el pecho.

— ¡Mira..., chico! — Replicó, imitándome. Se me tensaron los labios para evitar la sonrisa — ¡No sé quién te crees que eres tampoco, pero no voy a soportar que me hables así! ¡Tú no eres nadie, y tampoco tu hermano! Deberías estar agradecida de que te dejara hablarme y...

Chasqueé los dedos frente a su cara.

— Te dejo hablando con tu ego. Vámonos Jasper — Y tiré de él para que me acompañara.

Alice se reía con las manos sobre la boca, mientras Edward miraba hacia otro lugar, aunque no disimulaba su sonrisa. Me sentí feliz, porque lo había hecho sonreír. ¿Cuán tonto era eso? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Acaso me había golpeado la cabeza o algo así?

O me había asfixiado con algún perfume.

Quizá.

Probablemente.

¡Ojala...!

— Esa chica luce muy estirada — Comentó Jasper, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo —. Pero... creo que a Emmett le gusta — Añadió.

Lo miré.

Podría creerme eso de las sutilezas tratándose de cualquier otra persona, porque Jasper era tan observador que a veces parece telépata. Aunque se le da mejor... digamos, manipular. Bastardo carismático.

— ¿Te ha llamado por teléfono para recitarte su lista de «Diez cosas que me gustan sobre ti»? — Inquirí.

Asintió cansadamente.

— Y me describió algunas escenas muy gráficas en las que, verdaderamente, me asombra la imaginación de tu hermano.

Se estremeció.

— Ni siquiera me lo digas, Jasper — Le palmeé la espalda comprensivamente. Era más alto que yo por unos veinte centímetros, y tuve que empinarme un poco para lograrlo. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

— Bueno, ¿Y qué hay con Edward? — Preguntó casualmente.

Me atraganté.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir? — Tartamudeé —. Sólo... Lo conocí ayer porque... bueno, fue accidental y yo no... Ag. Dispárame, Jasper. Estoy flagelándome mentalmente.

Él se rió, pero imitó una pistola con sus dedos y fingió dispararme. Yo me llevé las manos al pecho, fingiendo ver sangre, y luego hice la pantomima de desmayarme.

Lauren Mallory pasó en dirección contraria y nos miró despectiva. Bueno, a mi, principalmente. Jasper era un chico con todas las de la ley. Yo... bueno, genéticamente no.

Hay gente que no se cansa de las tecnicidades.

— Sé que te interesa — Insinuó.

— ¡No es cierto! — Grité inmediatamente, y lo miré dolida.

Me estaba acusando de ser una _chica_. Jasper. Mi mejor amigo de toda la todísima vida junto con Emmett Bear. ¿Cómo era posible? Clasifiqué aquello como alta traición.

— Bell... — Dijo, en ese tono tranquilizador. Me puse en guardia. Era _ese_ tono. Era _Jasper_. Una nunca está lo suficientemente preparada —. No intentes negarlo. Me atrevería a decir que te conozco mejor que tú misma.

— ¿Me haz visto desnuda?

Ensanchó los ojos.

— Uh, no.

— Bien, cuando lo hagas, hablamos — Le chasqueé los dedos frente a la cara, igual que a Rosalie en una imitación barata de algo _chic _—. Hasta entonces, Jasper.

Me di media vuelta con intención de echar a correr.

— ¡Sé que estás mintiendo! — Me gritó, con la voz llena de risa.

Hoy todo el mundo me gritaba.

* * *

Jasper y Emmett habían ido a estudiar.

A la hora del almuerzo.

Par de anormales.

¡Y encima me dejaban sola!

Titubeé sobre si quedarme a comer tristemente abandonada, ir al baño como una nerd patética o pasear un rato por ahí, con un sándwich de queso. Ni siquiera me gustaba el queso, pero eran los únicos que había en la maldita cafetería. Siempre he pensado que necesitamos más variedad, pero como nadie me escucha, pues mejor me callo y todo eso. No es que les importe, la verdad. Si nadie escucha a los bichos raros.

Ya, ya. Dejaré una nota con mis reclamos, ahórrese el vuelva pronto.

¿En que estaba?

Ah, sí. Emmett y Jasper bichos raros también. En serio. ¿Quién demonios estudiaba cuando se suponía que debían comer? Pero Emmett tenía tarea de español. Seguía equivocándose en los verbos. Podía pronunciar con acento español y todo cualquier palabrota que le pidieses, pero nada más.

Tan típico.

Cogí distraídamente mi comida — una hamburguesa, una soda y una manzana —, y me quedé de pie pensando en lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser Emmett.

Podría hacer una tesis sobre ello.

«Emmett Swan siempre ha sido muy imbécil, pero desde hace algún tiempo, alcanza límites insospechados. Las razones sobre esto son variadas, probablemente simples hipótesis, pero sin embargo muy lógicas en lo que se refiere al tema.

Quizás se cayó de la cuna cuando era un bebé, su madre lo sacaba a pasear de cabeza sin darse cuenta o, en vez de darle jugo de manzana, sin querer le proporcionaba juego de estupidina. ¿Quién sabe? Misterios que no son posibles de resolver»...

Dudaba que alguna Universidad lo aceptara, pero siempre podía hacer sonreír a Jasper o a Mike o Tyler, incluso.

— ¡Bell! — Gritó una voz aguda — ¡Bell, ven con nosotras!

Mis ojos se dirigieron involuntariamente hacia donde me ordenaban. Alice agitaba su pequeña mano frenéticamente, con Edward y Rosalie sentados a sus lados. Uno divertido, la otra enfadada. Dudé. No me apetecía. Bueno sí. Pero a la vez, no.

¿Quién demonios me entendía?

Esto era peor que tener la regla.

Arrastré los pies hasta ellos y dejé la bandeja, sentándome entre Edward y Alice. Rosalie se echó hacia atrás, como si mi presencia la repugnara. Pues que se muriera ella también. Como si me importara.

— ¿Qué hay? — Alice me mostró una enorme sonrisa.

— Uh... Nada nuevo — Dije por lo bajo. Hice una mueca con los labios y comencé a desmigajar el pan con los ojos fijos en la bandeja.

— Oh, bueno — Ella parpadeó como si eso le pareciera algo nuevo — Pensamos que Forks no está tan mal. De hecho, al principio creímos que sería horrible.

— Es horrible, Alice — La corrigió Barbie Girl, con repugnancia — O sea, ¡no puedo creer que nuestros padres nos hagan esto! Mi cabello se electrifica y tengo que mirarlo mucho más.

— Tú siempre miras tu cabello, Rosalie — La interrumpió Edward —. Eres como Narciso, enamorada de tu propio reflejo.

Barbie Girl se sonrojó suavemente, dándole un poco de color a su pálida y perfecta cara. Edward sonrió. Alice le dio un golpecito.

— No seas grosero — Lo regañó, cuál madre.

— No soy grosero. Soy... honesto — Arregló él, luego de una duda —. Y bien, Bell — Remarcó maliciosamente mi nombre, mirándome de repente —, cuéntanos un poco de ti.

La cara me ardió automáticamente.

_Sólo mátenme_.

— Oh... Oh, bueno — Y no supe como seguir — ¿Qué... quieren saber?

— ¿Te gusta ir de compras? — Alice sonrió, casi dando botes en su asiento.

Fruncí la nariz.

— Uhm, no, realmente no... — Respondí suavemente. Ella me miró horrorizada —. ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que yo... No...

Respiré hondo, intentando explicarme.

— No me gustan ese tipo de cosas — Sonríe, Bell. Me quedó como una mueca torpe.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto vives aquí? — Preguntó Edward, ahora.

— Desde siempre — Me encogí de hombros y tomé la manzana —. Mi madre... bueno, ella murió hace algunos años — Le di un tono monótono a mi voz —, y mi padre, Charlie, es el Jefe de Policía. Emmett es mi hermano, y Jasper mi mejor amigo — Me contuve. ¿Qué más, qué más? No se me ocurría absolutamente nada que agregar —. Eso es todo, creo.

— ¿Jasper es tu mejor amigo? — Barbie Girl alzó las cejas —. Las chicas o los chicos no son amigos, mujer, o sea, ubícate.

— Claro que sí — Dije rápidamente.

— Oh, no — Ella hizo un gesto perezoso con la mano, que quedó elegante —. Es más como... No sé. Probablemente le gustas.

Yo sólo entreabrí la boca.

Gustarle.

A Jasper.

Yo.

_Yo, gustarle a Jasper_.

— Oh, por Dios — Susurré.

Alice golpeó sutilmente a la Barbie.

— ¡Rosalie! — La reprendió en voz baja —. ¿Qué no sabes que Bell es muy sensible? No puedes sólo ir y decirle cosas así.

Yo me sonrojé.

— No, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso, es sólo que, yo, uh... Bueno. Creo que eso de que le guste a Jasper es realmente raro — Confesé —. Nunca me lo había imaginado.

Las dos chicas me miraron con asombro. Edward jugueteaba con su comida, de lo más feliz.

— ¿En serio? — Dijeron ellas a la vez.

Asentí.

— Vaya — Alice parpadeó —. ¡A mi me cuesta no imaginarme con un chico que me agrada! Y más aún si es mi amigo — Se rió —. Creo que eso es muy común en una chica.

— Sí... Bueno — Murmuré incómoda —. Quizás debería plantearme cambiarme el sexo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Entonces la Barbie empezó a reírse fuertemente, con un sonido que me recordó a las campanas. Después le siguió Alice y por último Edward. Todos parecían modelos. Me sentí un limón entre las manzanas.

Ah. Mierda.

— No creo — Alice sonrió con afecto —. A alguien que yo conozco eso no le agradaría demasiado.

La miré confundida, pero ella saltó repentinamente y siseó.

— ¡Eso me ha dolido! — Le dijo a Edward, su diminuto ceño fruncido —. No era necesario, de veras.

Alcé las cejas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Oh, no, nada.

Miré la mesa.

— Está bien. Bien — Repetí —. Ya... tengo que irme y eso — El timbre sonó. Salvada por la campana —. Eh, gracias por dejarme... comer con ustedes y todo eso. Adiós.

Les agité la mano antes de salir andando rápidamente. Escuché pasos detrás de mi, igual de rápidos, y cuando me giré, vi a Edward corriendo. Frené un poco. No sé por qué lo hice. No es como si fuera a hablarme o algo así.

— Bell.

Bueno, siempre existen las posibilidades.

— Hola de nuevo — Mascullé.

Sonrió. Ay Jesús.

— ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

— Biología. ¿Y a ti?

Le brillaron los ojos, pero no me respondió.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a Seattle este fin de semana? — Me preguntó repentinamente. Yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos —. Ya sabes, podemos tomar un helado y... no sé. ¿Pasar a una tienda de música? — Sonó dubitativo.

_Tierra trágame. Que alguien me dispare, Jasper, cretino, no lo hiciste bien_.

— Oh... Yo... Bueno — Estaba tan roja que me dolía la cara —, lo que pasa es que ya tengo planes.

Miró el suelo.

— ¿Vas a salir con alguien? — Su voz no tenía tono.

— Claro.

Se tensó.

— ¿Con quién?

— Pues... Jasper, Emmett, y algunos amigos de La Push. Iremos este sábado a la reserva — Le expliqué amablemente.

No. No me sentía culpable. Para nada.

— ¿Quieres venir? — Pregunté, lo más cortés que se me dio —. También puede venir Alice y la Barb... Rosalie — Cambié rápidamente. Quizás se enfadaba.

— Oh, sí — Él dijo ansiosamente —, sí, me gustaría ir. Y, uhm, gracias por invitarme. Es muy... amable de tu parte.

¿Se estaba riendo de mí? Porque eso no iba a aguantarlo. Sonrió de lado. Bueno. Podía soportar una que otra cosa. Me acerqué a la puerta, y él me siguió. Mi expresión era interrogante.

— Yo también tengo Biología, Bell.

Mierda.

* * *

**N/A:**

**+ Mistakeland:** Al fin recuperé mi PC~, así que ahora podré escribir y adiós al paro (?). Lamento si tiene algún error, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, así que... dejen comentarios (:


End file.
